El brillo de las estrellas
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: ¡Oh, por Merlín! Debía haberlo imaginado… El idiota de Cornamenta siempre se enamora de las personas más impensables y lo hace por completo, como el gran tarado de corazón noble que es. "—Así que… ¿qué dices de darme una oportunidad?" "—Digo que no me gustan las personas que roban besos como declaraciones de amor, creo que comienzo a entender a Evans".


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto:** ¡Primera vez!

* * *

 **El brillo de las estrellas**

—¿Ves esa constelación de ahí, Cornamenta? —pregunta Sirius mientras levanta el brazo y señala al cielo. James sólo ve un montón de puntitos, pero asiente de todas formas—. Es Orión.

—¿De verdad? —suelta sorprendido.

—No. Nunca he podido ver ninguna figura... Aunque mi madre sí que me ha enseñado dónde están.

Ambos ríen y vuelven a sumirse en el silencio. Se encuentran en la torre de Astronomía y hace frío, pero eso no les importa.

—¿Canuto?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo contarte algo?

—No, seguro es sobre Evans y, no te ofendas, pero estoy harto de eso.

—Estoy hablando enserio.

—Sabes que sí.

—Creo que estoy enamorado

Sirius levanta una ceja, divertido; ¿tanto drama por eso? Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Pero no de Lily —aclara James lentamente, posando su mirada en cualquier lugar que no sea su amigo.

—¿Entonces de quién?

—No importa, no creo que me corresponda.

—¿Cuándo te ha detenido eso?

—Muy gracioso —bufa—. Es que a él sí lo quiero de verdad…

—¿Él?

—Sí, él.

—Bueno, pues sólo díselo.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—Lo besas y esperas que se enamore de ti.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—A mí me ha funcionado.

Ahora es el turno de James de mirarlo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios, y el de Sirius de apartar la mirada. Cornamenta es la única persona en el mundo que sabe su secreto, la suprema verdad: no tiene tanta experiencia como le gusta presumir, aunque decir que _no tiene tanta_ es demasiado. En realidad no tiene ni un poco.

—Bueno, eso cuentan las chicas que he hecho—farfulla, tratando de no lucir tan cohibido con el tema.

—¿Qué es esto que estoy viendo? ¿El grandioso Sirius Black avergonzado? —se mofa, muy pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de ver así a su amigo, generalmente es un completo sinvergüenza—. Debí haber traído una cámara.

—¡Oh, cállate! No he dado ningún beso porque no quiero.

—Eso dicen todos.

—Pero no soy como todos, yo podría obtener un beso de la chica que quisiera.

—Eso me consta —murmura, haciendo una mueca—. A todo esto, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

—Ya te lo dije: no quiero.

—¡Venga! Soy tu mejor amigo, no le diré a nadie.

—Es sólo que… Bueno, en realidad…—hace una pausa por un par de segundos—. No es nada, déjalo así.

—No le he dicho a nadie sobre tu secreto, deberías de tener más confianza en mí.

—Confío en ti, Cornamenta, pero… es complicado, ¿sí?

—Bien.

Sirius vuelve a fijar su mirada en el firmamento, tratando de dar con alguna de las constelaciones que tanto empeño pone su madre en tratar de enseñarle. No que le importe lo que la mujer tenga que decir, pero…

Su reflexión se interrumpe al sentir no sólo una insistente mirada sobre él, sino también una mano que se desliza en su espalda.

—¿James? —pregunta y gira el rostro para poder mirarlo.

El castaño no responde, simplemente se limita a observarlo con una expresión que Canuto considera extraña, mientras su mano continúa su exploración. Levanta una ceja, está a punto de volver a hablar cuando el de lentes se acerca más de la cuenta y las palabras mueren en su boca. La mano libre de James atrapa su barbilla con cariño y, antes de que Sirius sea capaz de procesar lo que sucede, sus labios se juntan en un suave beso.

Es apenas un roce delicado, pero Sirius podría jurar que las estrellas brillan con más fuerza y algo cálido le calienta el pecho. Tan rápido como ha sucedido termina y James se aparta con una expresión expectante en el rostro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunta finalmente el joven Black.

James casi podría jurar que se ha sonrojado, sin embargo eso sería ridículo porque Sirius Black no se sonroja.

—Me dijiste que funcionaria, ¿lo ha hecho?

—¿De qué cara…

Pero, antes de que termine de expresar su confusión, algo hace clic en su cabeza y todo encaja. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Debía haberlo imaginado… El idiota de Cornamenta siempre se enamora de las personas más impensables y lo hace por completo, como el gran tarado de corazón noble que es. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se ríe; por lo irónica que le parece la situación.

—Sabía que no tenía que decírtelo —murmura James, ligeramente indignado—. Ahora tendre que soportar a Colagusano burlándose de esto…

La risa de Sirius muere apenas escucha su comentario y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Se lo dijiste primero a Colagusano?

—Y a Remus, obviamente. Él me dió la idea de hablar contigo...

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste primero?

—¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? ¿Oye Sirius está este chico que se parece a ti y tal vez seas tú, pero ése no es el punto, creo que estoy enamorado de él o qué?

—Yo qué sé, ¡soy tu mejor amigo, debería saber esas cosas!

—¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme? ¡Tú ni siquiera confías en mí!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Confió en ti más que en nadie!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste cuál es tu maldito problema con los besos?

—No me gustan las chicas. ¡Ése es el jodido problema! ¡No quería ningún beso porque todos vendrían de mujeres! ¿Feliz? —gruñe con molestia, antes de ser consciente de todo lo que dice.

—¡El verdadero problema es que...! —grita James, pero se interrumpe al entender las palabras de Sirius—. ¿A ti no te gustan las chicas?...

—No.

Ambos se miran sin saber cómo seguir, pero James siempre será James por lo que sonríe espléndidamente y vuelve a colocar una de sus manos en la espalda de su amigo.

—Así que… ¿qué dices de darme una oportunidad?

—Digo que no me gustan las personas que roban besos como declaraciones de amor, creo que comienzo a entender a Evans.

Potter le mira indignado por unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír.

—¡Oh, Canuto! ¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo insistente que puedo ser cuando quiero algo? Y a ti, mi querido amigo, voy a conseguirte, lo juro solemnemente.

La única respuesta que James obtiene esa noche es una sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos grises brillantes cual estrellas.


End file.
